


Timelines

by Uy8hg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uy8hg/pseuds/Uy8hg
Summary: Geoff stumbles into a discussion about their pasts, and it turns into a bit of a group project.





	Timelines

Geoff walked out of his room in the penthouse somewhere around 3, still groggy from his nap. He’d been figuring out things for the next heist the previous night, and time had gotten away from him. His brain was still cycling through heist preparations as he meandered his way down the hall. He should probably find Ryan, he figured, as the other man was his co-conspirator this go-around. Ryan was supposed to be doing half the work, but Geoff felt he was doing most of the hard stuff. Groggy and now a little agitated, Geoff shuffled out into the living room.

A pair of feet sticking off the end of the couch and the tops of a newspaper peaking over the top meant Jack was in her favorite spot. A quick scan told Geoff that she was the only one here, so Geoff figured he should interrogate his best friend. He plopped his crossed arms on the back of the couch and moved the newspaper down a bit, meeting Jack’s glare.

“May I help you?” she asked.

“You seen Ryan?”

Geoff barely caught Jack’s eye roll before she shook the paper loose to block him out again. “I saw him go into the conference room earlier. Don’t know if he ever left. He had a book with him.”

Geoff batted the back of the paper, which earned him a disapproving grunt, as he stood up. “Thanks Jack. Enjoy your news.”

“Did you enjoy your nap?” Jack asked, only seeming mildly interested in whatever answer he’d give. Geoff knew it was probably just to be polite, but that didn’t stop him from giving a super long answer as he headed out of the room backward. Jack liked silence when reading the news, so he planned to offer just the opposite.

“Superb. Absolutely the best. Never had a nap quite like it. I would recommend one. Nothing beats a good nap. I’m feeling so refreshed. Maybe I should go run a marathon. Or I could just go for a jog. I’m more of a walk type of guy. Do you want to go on a walk later? They say walking’s good for you every now and then.”

The longer he went on, the tighter Jack seemed to grip the paper. He couldn’t help but smile as she put the paper down to give him a scathing glare. “I’ll pass on the walk,” she told him flatly.

“You know you love me!” Geoff called to her, nearly out of the room at this point. She stuck her tongue out and Geoff could tell it was best to leave before he got hurt. He managed to turn and get a few steps away before Jack spoke up again.

“I think I saw the Lads heading in that direction at some point. Don’t know if they’re with Ryan or not. Just a heads up.”

Geoff laughed than gave a dramatic sigh, loud enough so he was sure Jack could hear. “But I just woke up,” he whined. “It’s too early for the Lads.”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon!” Jack rebutted.

“Too early!” He could hear her laughing behind him as he moved on. The closer he got to the conference room, the more laugher and conversation started to drift toward him. It was muffled, and he couldn’t make out the voices, but it confirmed that people were in that room. Geoff hoped it was the one he was looking for.

A quick knock on the door stopped the chatter from inside. “Come in!” a distinctly Gavin voice told him. He opened the door to find four pairs of eyes on him. His gaze found Ryan first, sitting in the far corner with a book in his hands. He only looked up for a second before going back to his reading. Next he noticed Gavin, standing up in front of the whiteboard, blocking Geoff’s view. He had a wide smile and an uncapped marker in hand, with a certain air to him that screamed ‘up to no good.’ Jeremy and Michael were sitting on the side closest to him, both managing to look unimpressed yet engaged at the same time.

“Am I interrupting something?” Geoff began, to which Gavin vehemently shook his head.

“Not at all! Actually, you could help! This is perfect!”

“Should I leave while I still can?” He directed this at Ryan, who snorted without looking up but didn’t offer any advice.

“Nah, you might find this interesting!” Gavin assured him. Geoff was dubious, unsure if his definition of ‘interesting’ lined up with the British lad’s, but he shut the door and walked around to sit next to Ryan anyway.

“Behold,” Gavin began dramatically, before moving to the side. He looked like Vanna White, gesturing dramatically at the board, which just looked like scribbles to Geoff. There were several lines spanning the length of the whiteboard with random tick marks, almost like someone didn’t know how to properly play tic-tac-toe. A few lines had things scribbled under them, partially erased or with arrows pointing elsewhere. Only one line looked pristine, along the top of the board, perfectly straight with neat ticks, entirely unlike anything below it.

“Is this supposed to mean something to me?” Geoff asked, and Michael snickered.

“Told you he wouldn’t know what it was,” he announed. Jeremy sighed and fished out a bill, which Michael gleefully snatched up.

Jeremy looked directly at Geoff. “I had faith in you,” he deadpanned.

“It’s a timeline!” Gavin jumped in. “Our timeline!”

Geoff processed this. “Our, like the crew? Or . . .”

“Well, yes, but no,” Gavin began. “Ours. Like, collectively.”

“Oh,” Geoff said simply. Then, as it set in, “Oh.”

He finally read the assorted colorful scrawls on the board, recognizing his friends’ handwriting on different messages. Tick marks were accompanied by years or timespans, with little fragments of information in whatever color must have been handy at the time. ‘~50 BCE, traded silk in China,’ read one. ‘Built some pyramids’ said another, with a wide circle around 2500 BCE. Yet another said, ‘1851 Went to the fair.’ There were tons more scrawled out on the board, and he knew everyone in the room had pitched in.

He looked up at Gavin, who was waiting expectantly. “Why?” he asked simply, and he could see Gavin deflate. Geoff was intrigued, sure, but he didn’t get it. They’d all lived for so long, how could they possible remember everything? Why bother?

“Well, why not?” Gavin mumbled back. “We’ve seen so much, why not share?”

“We have shared. We’ve talked about past events plenty of times.”

“But we’ve never written it down!” the Brit shot back. “I want to know, Geoff! I want a way to look back and think, ‘oh, so that’s what Jeremy was doing then’! Don’t you think it would be nice to have a record, something for when we can’t just remember old events anytime we want? We’re going to forget eventually! We’ve already started!” He gestured to all the gaps on the board.

Silence fell on the room as Gavin’s words set in. Geoff had to admit, he was curious, but he didn’t realize how much it might mean to the others. Personally, he didn’t really care much about the past. It’d already happened, and it was called ‘the past’ for a reason. He had to keep living in the present, or else he’d get sucked back into thoughts of eternity. Besides, he liked the way his life was now.

“Sorry, Gav. I didn’t realize,” Geoff mumbled. The adamant look stayed on Gavin’s face for a moment longer before a sneaky smile pushed it away.

“Y’know, Geoff. There is one thing we’re looking for that I don’t think we’ve considered before.”

Geoff narrowed his eyes at Gavin, but he could see the other two lads grow similar smiles. “What?” he prodded hesitantly.

Gavin chuckled and pointed at a pair of tick marks practically on top of each other. “We’re looking for these,” he confessed, his tone making it sound like that was the answer to the universe.

“You’re going to need to clarify a bit more there, buddy.”

“Geoff,” Jeremy piped up, “when did you meet Jack?”

Geoff shifted his attention to the colorful lad. “2004. Why?”

“But,” Michael put in, “what if you’d met him before?”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re trying to see if any of us met before the crew,” Ryan explained simply, turning the page of his book.

Geoff scanned the board. In a couple places, the lines got close, but only a handful looked like they were overlapping. Even then, little lines branched down to separate the events. From what he could see, none of them had actually overlapped. The new meanings behind the marks sparked something in him.

“Alright, I’ll admit. You’ve peaked my interest,” he told Gavin, who looked ecstatic until Geoff started to get up. “You’ll have to give me a minute, though.”

“Okay,” Gavin muttered as Geoff opened the door and leaned out.

“Jack!” he called, and heard the shifting of papers down the hall. “Get the history books and the calculators! Oh, and any journals we have!”

“Got it!” he heard, along with what may have been laughter, before he closed the door again.

He smiled at Gavin, who gave him a wicked smile back. “Let’s get started,” Geoff began.

\-------

Trevor was ready to collapse as they got back to the penthouse that evening, and he knew Matt mirrored his lethargy behind him. It was a small miracle neither of them collapsed through the doorway when Trevor opened it. Their stakeout had been boring and long, and they both wanted a shower more than anything. They were almost too tired to miss the redecorating.

“Hey, Trevor. Look,” Matt managed, and Trevor tried to focus on whatever Matt was directing him to.

“What am I looking at?” he asked, squinting down the hall.

“The walls. There’s paper on them.”

“Oh?” Sure enough, a continuous string of paper was haphazardly taped to the walls, starting butted up against the front doorframe and extending down the hall. The pages where attached to each other, like old fashioned printer paper, complete with the edges still attached. A single thick line ran along the top of all the papers, with little ticks spread sporadically with different colored writing underneath. Trevor walked over to a page a little ways along and started reading.

“‘Snuck into the nobles stand at the Colosseum,’” he muttered. It was written in a deep red pen.

Matt came over to him and read the next one, written in purple, “‘Fought a lion and lost.’” He turned to Trevor. “Any idea what these mean?”

“Not a clue,” he admitted. It was some sort of timeline, that much was obvious, but a timeline of what?

The pair worked their way down the hall, reading random sets of tick marks. One close pair read, ‘Briefly tried to become king of Scotland,’ and, ‘Heard about some bloke trying to take over Scotland.’ Another group read, ‘Went on some voyages and pillaged some people,’ and, ‘Avoided some Viking wars while touring Sweden.’ The paper ignored anything already on the walls, covering pictures and blocking doorways. When they reached the living room, they could see the paper had wrapped its way around the left side of the room, ending on the opposite wall.

“What is this?” Trevor thought aloud. Matt shrugged and headed over to the left wall.

“Check this out, some have years. ‘1492 – Got sick on a boat’ and ‘1492 – Heard about a guy on another boat who got super sick.’”

Trevor scanned the wall, a few sections catching his attention. One pair read, ‘Toured the bars in Germany,’ while its neighbor read, ‘Started a few fights in some bars.’ Another, closer to the end of the line, read, ‘Got accused of being a witch,” and, ‘Avoided Salem at all costs.’

“Hey,” Matt piped up. Trevor did a three sixty to find the other man at the end of the line of papers. “Look at these.”

Trevor made his way over to look at the last few marks. One of the last marks was written in both black and pink, reading, ‘Fake AH Crew formed. Jack and Geoff,’ with each name signed in a different color. The ones following were in different colors, with only a name written below. Next came lime green and ‘Gavin,’ followed by a deep red ‘Ryan,’ blue ‘Michael,’ and finally ‘Jeremy’ written in purple. Trevor turned around, looking at all the multicolored marks lining the walls.

“Do you ever get the idea that there are things we don’t know about the others?” he asked Matt, who gave a noise of agreement.

“I try not to think about it,” he told Trevor, throwing an arm around the taller man and leading him away from the timeline. “It probably means something to them, but we may never know. They’ll tell us if they want. Besides.” He rolled over the back of the couch before getting comfortable. “I’m too tired.”

“You’re probably right,” Trevor admitted. “Though I have to say-” He gave one last sweeping glance at the walls before plopping down in a chair. “-It does seem interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write an Immortal FAHC fic for a while, so I finally just did it.  
> Fun fact! If you look closely at all the pairs of tick marks, they should match up to two per member. I tried to include one death/near-death and one nearly-seeing-another-member for each.


End file.
